(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to torpedo tube hull liners and is directed more particularly to a cluster of hull liners arranged such that the liners are closer together than has heretofore been possible, permitting a smaller torpedo room without loss of fire power or more torpedo tubes in a current size torpedo room. The invention further includes a method for assembling the cluster and fitting the cluster to a submarine pressure hull.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A torpedo tube hull liner is a rigid, thick-walled cylindrical pipe which passes through a submarine's hull. A torpedo tube is installed inside each liner. The liner will distort when subjected to sea pressure in a nonuniform manner, due to the complex hull curvatures connecting the liner to the hull. However, this nonuniform distortion of the liner is not transmitted to the torpedo tube as the liner/torpedo tube intersection is uniformly located around the torpedo tube's centerline. In accordance with current practice, holes are cut in the submarine pressure hull and into each hole there is placed and welded a circular hull liner. The liners cannot be placed closely adjacent each other inasmuch as there must be room completely around the liner for an operator to weld the liner to the hull.
To produce a smaller and less expensive submarine, it has become essential to downsize the boat overall, including the torpedo room. Under current practices, downsizing the torpedo room results in loss of firepower, inasmuch as fewer torpedo tube liners, and therefore fewer torpedo tubes can be fitted into a given area.
It would be beneficial to have available a cluster of two or more liners in which the liners are closely adjacent one another and the cluster is adapted to be properly welded to the pressure hull.